The Best of Doctor Who
by athenaparthenos1
Summary: doctor who episodes
1. A town called Mercy

**Give me reviews on which episodes you would like to see**

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory, while en route to the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico via the TARDIS, instead arrive at the small American Frontier town of Mercy. The Doctor is curious as to a ring of stone and wood that surrounds the town's border and the availability of electricity to the town ten years too early. They learn from the town's marshall, Isaac, that they have been kept within town for the last three weeks by "The Gunslinger", who uses alien weaponry to threaten to kill anyone trying to leave town and blocks the town from receiving any supplies. The Gunslinger has demanded the town turn over "the doctor", which the Doctor deduces is not himself but a humanoid alien hiding in the marshal's jail. The alien introduces himself as Kahler-Jex, who had crashed on Earth about ten years earlier, and was rescued from his craft by the town; in return, Jex has helped the town as their physician, ending a cholera outbreak and providing the town with primitive electricity. However, the town's food supplies are nearly empty, and while the situation has become more dire, the marshal is reluctant to hand over Jex.

The Doctor offers to get the TARDIS and evacuate the town, riding off on horseback to collect it while Isaac and Rory distract the Gunslinger. The Doctor comes across Jex's craft and enters it, though in doing so he sets off an alarm heard across the plains. He reviews Jex's records and discovers that Jex was part of a team of scientists from his war-torn homeworld that experimented on a number of volunteers to convert them into cyborgs, who either died or killed countless people in the battle. Aghast, the Doctor leaves the ship to find the Gunslinger waiting for him, and he realises that the Gunslinger is one of Jex's subjects. The Gunslinger affirms that he is seeking revenge on those that created him, with Jex being the last member alive; he further explains that his programming prevents him from harming innocents, creating the ring around Mercy to protect the townsfolk while Jex is in their care, but demands of the Doctor that the next person that crosses that line must be Jex.

The Doctor returns to Mercy and angrily drags an apologetic Jex to the edge of town, followed by his companions and the concerned townsfolk. As he forces Jex to cross the line, Amy asserts that the Doctor has changed for the worse from months of travelling on his own. The Gunslinger arrives and holds his weapon to Jex; Jex tries to offer that he has become better and rejects his past actions, but this does not sway the cyborg. As the Gunslinger is about to fire, Isaac pushes Jex out of the way, taking the lethal shot. Isaac's final action is to hand his marshal badge to the Doctor and ask him to protect the town. The Gunslinger leaves, warning that he will return at noon tomorrow to collect Jex, even if it puts the townspeople at risk.

During the night, Jex explains his guilt to the Doctor, trying to repent for his past knowing what will await him in his afterlife. An angry mob of townsfolk arrive to demand Jex, but the Doctor warns by doing so they would have not honored Isaac's death. Further discussions with Jex provide the Doctor with an idea for a plan. The next day, when the Gunslinger arrives the Doctor distracts it by amplifying the electricity sent through town, while other townsfolk, wearing makeup applied in the same fashion as Jex's facial markings, dash between buildings to confuse the cyborg. Jex flees out of town to his ship as the Doctor planned, but instead of returning to space, Jex initiates the ship's self-destruct. Before he dies, Jex explains that no matter where he goes, the Gunslinger will follow and more innocents will be caught in the crossfire and that he truly wishes to repent of his past actions, that his last act will be to end the war for the Gunslinger and go face the souls of those he wronged. The Gunslinger becomes desolate with his quest for revenge complete and the realization that Jex was no worse a person than he is, and is ready to self-destruct far away from town, when the Doctor offers that he be the new marshal.

**Thanks for ****reading Tell me what I should do next!**


	2. Girl in the Fireplace

The TARDIS arrives in a derelict spaceship, which is fully functional although motionless and without a crew. The travellers—theDoctor, Rose Tyler, and Mickey Smith—are further baffled to find an eighteenth century French fireplace. Looking through the fireplace, the Doctor sees a young girl and asks who she is; she replies that her name is Reinette and that she lives in Paris in the year 1727. The fireplace is a "time window", allowing direct access to another time and place. Passing through the window, the Doctor arrives in Reinette's bedroom, although months have passed here, rather than mere seconds in his time. Examining the room, the Doctor discovers a ticking humanoid, wearing eighteenth century clothing and a jester's mask, hiding under Reinette's bed. The Doctor tricks the creature back through the time window to the spacecraft, where he and his companions learn that it is actually an android made of intricate clockwork. Returning to Reinette's bedroom, the Doctor finds that she is now a young woman. She remembers him, and her charm and intelligence entrance him. They kiss, but she runs off to answer a summons for "Mademoiselle Poisson". The Doctor realizes she is Madame de Pompadour, the mistress of King Louis XV, a historic figure he admires greatly.

Returning to the ship, the Doctor and his companions find several additional time windows at various locations throughout the ship, each leading to a different moment from the life of Madame de Pompadour. In one of them, the Doctor sees another clockwork creature menacing her. Stepping through the time window, he defends Reinette. Obeying her orders to explain itself, the clockwork creature tells her that the spaceship was damaged in an ion storm; the maintenance androids did not have the parts necessary to repair the ship, and killed the crew to use their organs for parts. One more part is required for the ship to be fully functional: Reinette's brain. Seeking more information on the motivation of the clockwork androids, the Doctor reads Reinette's mind, but is startled to find that she can read his as well, and has enormous empathy for his loneliness. Rose and Mickey are taken captive by the androids, but rescued by the Doctor, who has discovered that the creatures are trying to open a time window into Reinette's life at the age of 37. At that age, the literal-minded androids believe Reinette's brain will be compatible with the ship's 37-year-old systems. The clockwork androids appear at a costume ball, forcing Reinette and the rest of the guests into the ballroom. At one end of the room is an enormous mirror, which is actually a time window; the Doctor and his companions can see through it, but cannot pass through without smashing the window; this would break the connection.

The creatures threaten to decapitate Reinette, but the Doctor crashes through the mirror on horseback to save her, even though he believes he has stranded himself in Versailles in the year 1758. The clockwork androids give up and shut down when the Doctor tells them that they have no way to return to the ship to carry out their mission. Reinette reveals that she had her fireplace moved to Versailles, hoping that the Doctor would return; the Doctor uses the window to return to the ship, and tells Reinette to pack a bag and choose a constellation to visit with him. When the Doctor returns to the fireplace, however, he finds Reinette is not there to meet him, having died in the six years since the Doctor's last visit.King Louis XV gives the Doctor a parting letter from Reinette, and the Doctor returns alone to the TARDIS. In the letter, Reinette expresses her hopes that the Doctor will return quickly, asking him to hurry as her days grow short, referring to him as "my love" and her "lonely angel". The Doctor returns the letter to his pocket, watching on the TARDIS screen as the fireplace goes dark and the time window is closed forever. The TARDIS vanishes from the derelict spaceship with the companions perplexed as to why the ship's androids wanted the brain of Madame de Pompadour over anyone else's to complete its repairs; the Doctor puts this down to damaged and garbled memory banks. The episode ends with a view of the now-lifeless ship drifting through space, and it can be seen that the ship's name is the SS _Madame de Pompadour_.


	3. Asylum of the Daleks

The Doctor is lured to the ruins of Skaro, original homeworld of the Daleks, by a humanoid Dalek "puppet", Darla, who teleports him to the Parliament of the Daleks. There he is reunited with Amy and Rory, who have been similarly kidnapped from present-day Earth, just after Rory has delivered Amy their divorce papers. The Dalek Prime Minister explains that the Daleks have a planet known as the _Asylum_, where they keep battle-scarred Daleks that have gone insane. The Daleks are unwilling to kill these insane Daleks, as destroying such pure hatred would contravene their sense of "beauty", much to the Doctor's revulsion. The Parliament has received a transmission of the Habanera Aria from the heart of the asylum.

The Doctor makes contact with the source of the transmission — a woman named Oswin Oswald, who states that she was Junior Entertainment Manager on the starliner _Alaska_, which crashed into the Asylum. Oswin claims to have been fending off Dalek attacks for a year, occupying herself by making souffles, which intrigues the Doctor as he wonders where she got the milk. The crash ruptured the planet's force-field, thus risking escape of the planet's inmates. To prevent this, the Parliament now wishes to destroy the planet remotely, but the force-field isn't ruptured sufficiently to allow that. The force-field can only be deactivated from the planet itself, but afraid to face such a mission themselves, the Daleks of the Parliament task the Doctor, Amy and Rory with doing so.

The three are given bracelets to protect them from the planet's nanogene cloud, which would convert them into Dalek puppets to serve the facility's security systems, before being dropped through the force-field breach via a gravity tunnel onto the surface of the planet. The Doctor and Amy land close to each other, and are discovered by Harvey, another survivor from the _Alaska_. Rory, however, is dropped to the bottom of a long shaft into the Asylum. There he accidentally awakens some of its inhabitants, but is saved and guided to a safe room by Oswin, who has accessed the computers. Meanwhile Harvey guides the Doctor and Amy to his _Alaska_ escape pod, where Harvey attacks them after being revealed as a Dalek puppet, converted by the nanogene cloud. A similar fate has befallen the corpses of other _Alaska_ survivors, who re-animate and attack the Doctor and Amy, stealing her nano-field bracelet just before the pair are saved by Oswin and guided to Rory through a hatch in the bottom of the pod. Now unprotected from the nanogenes, Amy begins to be converted into a Dalek puppet, experiencing memory loss and hallucinations.

The Doctor guesses that the Daleks will destroy the planet as soon as he deactivates the force-field, before he and his companions can escape. However, he realises that Rory's hideout is a telepad, via which they can teleport onto the Dalek Parliament ship. Oswin agrees to deactivate the force-field in return for the Doctor coming to save her. While the Doctor is gone, Rory tries to give Amy his bracelet. The Doctor had stated that love slows the Dalek puppet conversion, so Rory argues that he would be converted more slowly because he has always loved Amy more than she loves him, referring his 2000-year vigil in "The Big Bang". Amy angrily replies that she loves him equally, but gave him up since she is infertile as a result of the events of "A Good Man Goes to War", and thus unable to bear the children she knows that he has always desired. They realise that the Doctor had secretly slipped his bracelet onto her without telling them, to possibly get them to discuss their feelings.

The Doctor makes his way to Oswin, venturing through the "intensive care section", which holds Daleks who survived encounters with him. They begin to re-activate, but he is saved from them by Oswin, who deletes the Doctor from the Daleks' collective telepathically-shared knowledge, leaving them with no memory of him. The Doctor enters Oswin's chamber, only to discover to his horror that she has been fully converted into a Dalek. Oswin had been captured by Daleks after reaching the asylum through the same hatch used by the Doctor and Amy, and to preserve her genius-level intellect for Dalek use, was turned into a Dalek cyborg rather than a standard puppet. Unable to cope with her conversion, her mind retreated into a fantasy of survival as a human, which was picked up as the _Carmen_ transmission. Oswin is nearly overcome by her Dalek personality at this revelation, though she still possesses human emotions, and is unable to kill the Doctor. Oswin fulfils her promise of deactivating the force-field, on the condition that the Doctor remember her as the human she once was.

The Doctor returns to Amy and Rory, and they teleport back to the TARDIS before the planet is destroyed. The Daleks fail to recognise the Doctor due to his removal from their hive intelligence. He jubilantly leaves the ship, and drops the reunited Amy and Rory back home. He then departs alone, delighting in the Dalek Parliament's closing question to him: "Doctor _who_?".


	4. Angels take manhattan

In the prologue, private detective Sam Garner in 1930s New York is hired by Mr. Grayle to investigate "moving statues" at the Winter Quay, a set of apartment blocks. There, Sam finds an elderly version of himself dying in a bed and chased by Weeping Angels to the rooftop, the man is confronted by a grimacing Statue of Liberty.

In present-day New York City, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory enjoy a picnic in Central Park. The Doctor is reading to Amy from a 1930s detective pulp novel, _The Angel's Kiss: A Melody Malone Story_, while Rory leaves them to go for coffee. Tearing out the last page, as he "hates endings", the Doctor continues to read, finding Rory turn up in the plot of the novel, as he is joined by the book's lead character, Melody Malone, who turns out to be River Song. Taken back in time by an angel and abducted by Grayle's henchmen, River tells Rory that New York is subject to unusual time distortions that prevent the TARDIS from landing.

Grayle has Rory locked up in his basement with cherub-shaped Weeping Angels with a box of matches to protect him, while River is taken to his office. Reading the book, she finds a page where the Doctor appears, and she activates a homing beacon allowing the Doctor to land the TARDIS. In the meantime Grayle has shown River a damaged Weeping Angel and allowed it to grab her wrist to gain information about the Angels. Deducing that River will write the book and left hints, Amy identifies Rory's location and the Doctor sends Amy to rescue him. When the Doctor joins Amy he finds that Rory has disappeared. Having freed herself from the Angel, River joins them and locates Rory nearby at Winter Quay: he has been moved in space and not time. Discovering that River's wrist is broken the Doctor uses his regeneration energy to heal it.

At the apartment block, Rory is drawn to an apartment labelled with his name, just as the others catch up to him. Inside, an elderly Rory is lying on a bed and calls Amy over before dying. The Doctor suggests that the Quay has been used by the Angels many times as a battery farm, leaving their victims to live out their lives in solitude while feeding on their energy. Rory and Amy refuse to accept their fate, insisting they can run from the Angels forever. The Doctor and River agree and help to distract the Angels converging on them.

Amy and Rory make it to the roof of the building, where the Statue of Liberty awaits. Rory suggests there is another exit — were he to die by jumping from the roof a paradox would be created, wiping the Angels from existence. Rather than pushing him as he requests, Amy joins him, and just as the Doctor and River reach the roof, the two jump.

The four find themselves in a New York graveyard again. As the others enter the TARDIS, Rory spots a tombstone with his name on it — moments before he is touched by a surviving Angel and disappears into the past. A distraught Amy convinces herself that if she were touched by the same Angel, it would send her to the same time it sent Rory. The Doctor tries to talk her out of it, knowing, due to the paradox previously created, he can't return to the past to see her again, but River insists she goes. Amy says goodbye to the Doctor as she turns to face him and lets the Angel take her, leaving the Doctor devastated at her departure. The tombstone then changes to reflect Amy's presence in the past with Rory, both having died at an old age.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor asks River to travel with him, which she agrees to do, but "not always". As he considers this, River tells him that Amy would be the one to publish the book she writes, and she will ask her to write an afterword for the Doctor. He races back to their picnic spot and retrieves the page he tore out earlier, which contains the afterword. In it, Amy tells him that she and Rory love him and assures him that they lived a good and happy life together. She also requests that he pay another visit to her younger self to reassure her that he will come back for her and take her on amazing journeys. As the episode ends, young Amelia Pond waits for the Doctor in her garden, looking to the skies as she hears the sound of the TARDIS engines.


	5. The Green death

The Doctor is making adjustments to the TARDIS' coordinate programmer in preparation for a visit to the blue planet of Metebelis Three, when Jo reads in the paper about the mysterious death of a miner named Hughes in the abandoned coal mine in Llanfairfach in South Wales: The miner, doing a monthly inspection of the bottom of the mine shaft, emerged dead and glowing bright green. Jo takes this opportunity to meet the acclaimed local environmentalist and Nobel Prize winner Professor Clifford Jones; while Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart goes down to investigate the miner's death, taking Jo with him in his car. The Doctor agrees to follow the Brigadier, but is determined to go to Metebelis Three first.

The Brigadier's first port of call is the recently opened Global Chemicals oil plant, close to the abandoned mine. Its headman, Stevens, claims that the plant can "produce 25% more petrol and diesel fuel from a given quantity of crude oil" - but that the 'Stevens process' only produces a minimal amount of waste. Jones, in his environmentally friendly retreat the 'Wholeweal', (nicknamed the "Nuthutch" by the locals), is convinced that the oil-making process must create thousands of gallons of waste. He also believes that there is a link between Global Chemicals and Hughes' death - but his research is too demanding for him to go down the mine and investigate. Jo, who is on the environmentalist's side, heads for the mineshaft.

The Doctor reaches Metebelis Three, but it is far from the "blue paradise" he described: He is attacked by various unseen creatures, returning to the UNIT laboratory with only a small blue crystal to show for his misadventure. He then drives down to South Wales in his car, Bessie, and meets the Brigadier at Global Chemicals. The two then set off to go down the mine to investigate, despite Stevens' insistence that the mine should be sealed. Stevens summons his henchman, Hinks, and tells him in a strange emotionless voice "nobody must go down the mine". Hinks leaves and Stevens dons a pair of strange headphones.

Jo has arrived at the pithead ahead of the Doctor and the Brigadier, and gone down the shaft with a miner called Bert to help another man, Dai Evans, who has called for help at the bottom of the mine. When the Doctor and the Brigadier arrive, Dave, the man controlling the cage's descent, finds that the brake has been sabotaged. The Doctor manages to slow the cage's descent, but his efforts leave Jo and Bert trapped at the bottom of the shaft. There, they find Dai Evans, who is turning bright green and dying. Bert remembers there is an emergency shaft out of the mine, and he and Jo set off.

The Doctor suggests cutting the mineshaft cables linking the two cages together, which would enable him to use the second cage to get down the mine. The Brigadier goes to Global Chemicals to request some cutting equipment, but a man named Fell informs him that they do not have such equipment. The Doctor has Professor Jones and his Wholeweal friends create a demonstration at the Global Chemicals gate, while he slips in an attempt to steal the equipment from where it is stored in a large shed. However, he is captured, and Stevens shows him that the shed is empty. Fortunately, Dave and the Brigadier, while on their way to Newport to find some cutting equipment, have stopped at a petrol station and found a man using the required equipment to cut up an old car. They borrow this, free the secondary mine cage, and the Doctor goes down the shaft with Dave and two other miners. They find Dai Evans now dead and a note from Jo telling them that she and Bert have headed for the emergency shaft.

Jo and Bert have made good progress through the old mine tunnels, when they find a green slime trickling down the wall. When Bert touches this, he begins to grow weak, and his hand starts to turn bright green. At Bert's insistence, Jo goes on without him. Dave and the Doctor find Bert, and the Doctor goes on to find Jo. By the time they reunite, Jo has found a vast lake of bright green slime, filled with huge maggot creatures. When the tunnel collapses behind them, they use an old mining wagon to get across the green lake. They then climb a steep shaft, where the Doctor collects a huge egg to take back for experimentation. At the top of the natural shaft, they find a large pipe, with the insides covered with traces of crude oil waste - meaning that the pipe leads to the Global Chemicals plant.

In the plant, a worker named Elgin, an old friend of Fell, tells him about Dai Evans' death and the dying Bert. Elgin later follows Fell into a pumping control room, where Fell is pumping the oil waste from the main tank on level four into another tank. The security system then registers the Doctor and Jo's presence in the pipe. Fell, who has actually arranged for the waste to be pumped down the pipe into the abandoned mine workings, is initially reluctant to rescue the two in the pipe. Elgin convinces Fell to help him open the hatch, and the Doctor and Jo escape as the oil waste cascades down the pipe. Fell goes to see Stevens, complaining about a 'headache', and Stevens puts the strange headphones on Fell. A voice tells Stevens that 'Fell's 'processing' was a failure' and orders self-destruction. After Stevens presses a button on a small control panel, Fell leaves the room and jumps off a balcony to his death.

The Doctor, Jo and the Brigadier end the day with a meal of fungus at the Nuthutch, but the frivolity is cut short when they hear Bert too has died. After everyone retires to bed, while Jo stays up to read a book about the Amazon - where Jones is planning to go on an expedition in search of a rare toadstool - the egg the Doctor brought back from the mine hatches out into a giant maggot. Escaping from the lab where the egg was left, the maggot first heads for Jo, but then jumps on and bites Hinks, sent to the Nuthutch by Stevens to steal the egg. The maggot escapes from the house into the dark, and Hinks quickly weakens as the poisonous "green death" infection spreads through his body. The next morning, the Brigadier has the UNIT troops lay explosives and detonate the whole mine pithead, to the Doctor's fury. This fails to trap the maggots in the mine, as they begin to emerge; first, attempting to escape up the Global Chemicals waste disposal pipe, then burrowing through the slagheap near the mine.

At Global Chemicals, Mike Yates has been sent in undercover by the Brigadier, and is contacted by the Doctor, who dons some improbable disguises to get through the gates and move freely. Having liased with Yates, the Doctor learns that Stevens take his instructions from someone on the top floor of the complex, and heads up there in the special lift to find out who is in charge. He finds that this is the home of the BOSS, **B**imorphic **O**rganisational **S**ystems **S**upervisor, a supercomputer with its own megalomaniac personality. It runs the company, controls Stevens and other key staff members, and is responsible for the polluting chemical process. The Doctor rejects the brainwashing technique that Stevens and the BOSS subject him to – but Yates is more susceptible and is converted into one of the computer's slaves. After the Doctor escapes, Yates is sent to the Nuthutch to kill the Doctor. His conditioning is deep and only broken by the Doctor's use of the blue crystal he brought from Metebelis Three.

Jo has alienated Jones, with whom she is falling in love, by ruining one of his experimenting slides of green slime. Determined to make amends, she heads to the slagheap in search of a maggot to run some tests on. Meanwhile, Jones finds that the fungus powder Jo spilt on the slides is actually a cure for the 'green death' infection. He races to the slag heap to find Jo surrounded by giant maggots, and they are both caught in an RAF bombing raid on the maggots. Jones is infected with the 'green death' and begins to turn green — and all before he was able to share his knowledge of the cure. Jo contacts her UNIT friends with her radio, and the Doctor and Sergeant Benton rescue the two from the maggots in Bessie. Hearing Jones utter the word "Serendipity", the Doctor realises that Jones might have stumbled upon something that could combat the maggots and their infection. Benton arrives with a maggot chrysalis - proof that the maggots are beginning to transform into mature giant insects. Then, the maggot that escaped from the laboratory is found on the table - dead. Realising that the creature died from eating some of the fungus, the Doctor also discovers the cure for Jones. The Doctor and Benton drive around the slag heaps, liberally scattering the fungus, which proves deadly to the maggots. They are then attacked by a giant fly creature - the mature adult form of the maggots - which the Doctor kills by throwing his cloak over it when it is in mid-air, causing it to fall to the ground.

The Doctor returns to Global Chemicals to confront the BOSS. The computer plans to link up with others and effect a corporate takeover of the human race. By now, Stevens is completely under the mad computer's control. The Doctor tells Stevens that the BOSS' "efficiency" will result in greater pollution, brainless brainwashed humans, and more death and disease. The Doctor then uses his blue crystal to break Stevens' hypnotic state, and Stevens, infuriated at what the BOSS has done to him, cross-feeds the generator circuits, causing the whole plant to explode, apparently destroying Stevens and the mad computer.

The menace defeated, UNIT troops and environmentalists gather at the Nuthutch for a celebration made all the more special when Jo and Jones announce they are getting married. The Doctor gives his blessing and gives Jo the blue crystal as a wedding present, but since this means the end of Jo's travels with the Doctor, he is evidently upset by the situation and quietly slips away while the party is in full swing.

As Jo and Jones dance, Jo briefly spots the Doctor driving Bessie off into the sunset...


	6. The Rebel Flesh

The TARDIS is caught in the first waves of a "solar tsunami" and materialises on Earth in the 22nd century. The Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory find themselves on a remote island, where a factory housed in a former castle monastery pumps a valuable, highly corrosive acid to the mainland. The skeleton crew of the factory uses a self-replicating fluid called the Flesh from which they create doppelgängers of themselves, colloquially called "Gangers". The crew control the Gangers from special harnesses, operating in the hazardous environment of the factory via the disposable bodies. The Doctor, initially posing as a weatherman, fears the worst part of the solar tsunami will strike the solar-powered factory soon, threatening those still remaining, and offers to take the crew in his TARDIS. The foreman, Miranda Cleaves (Raquel Cassidy), refuses to shut down the factory until she receives orders from the mainland. As the solar storm begins, the Doctor races to disconnect the solar collector, but an electrical strike hits the castle, throwing the Doctor off the tower and knocking everyone inside unconscious.

When the crew awaken, they find themselves out of the control beds with no sign of the Gangers. However, their own personal belongings have been gone through and the TARDIS has sunk into acid-corroded ground. The Doctor explains that they have likely been unconscious for more than an hour and the Gangers have gained sentience. They soon discover that two of the Gangers are amongst them, posing as Cleaves and Jennifer (Sarah Smart), when the two give themselves away by turning pale-white. Jennifer also exhibits the ability to contort and stretch her body well beyond human limits. The Jennifer Ganger struggles with her new identity and befriends Rory who has begun to demonstrate an emotional attachment to her. The Cleaves Ganger works in secret with the other Gangers to try to kill the real humans, as the human Cleaves plans to kill the Gangers. The Doctor attempts to reunite the two sides but fails when the human Cleaves kills one of the Gangers with a high-powered electrical charge. The Gangers plan an attack, and the Doctor accuses Cleaves of killing a living being which Cleaves refuses to acknowledge. The Ganger Jennifer hunts her human counterpart to kill her. The Doctor determines that in a monastery, the safest place to be is the chapel, and directs everyone there. The Gangers, in acid-protection suits, bear down on the chapel. Rory responds to the sound of Jennifer screaming by deliberately separating from the group, against Amy's wishes. In the chapel, Amy and the Doctor discover a Ganger version of the Doctor.


	7. The Almost People

Following from "The Rebel Flesh", the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Foreman Cleaves and her staff of a hazardous acid factory housed in an old island monastery have discovered that several "Gangers" of the plant crew exist, created from a living organic liquid called the Flesh as a result of a recent solar tsunami. The Gangers have turned against their human counterparts, forcing the humans to take shelter in a secured commons area. There, they discover that a Ganger of the Doctor exists, differing only from the real Doctor by his shoes. Though the Ganger Doctor appears ready to help the crew to contact the mainland to request rescue, Amy is distrustful of the being, particularly after it advances on her after she asks about the Doctor's death she witnessed ("The Impossible Astronaut"). Eventually, Cleaves orders the two Doctors separated; the Ganger Doctor and another crewman go looking for Rory, who had gone off alone to find the emotionally-distraught Jennifer, another of Cleaves' crew.

Meanwhile, the other gangers have regrouped, led by Ganger Cleaves. She realizes that she is suffering from the same terminal illness that the human Cleaves is suffering, and questions their need to kill their counterparts. The group is spurred on by Ganger Jennifer who insists the humans must die. As Ganger Cleaves orders her group to stay one step ahead of the humans, the Ganger Jennifer kills the real Jennifer, and then stages a fight with another Ganger Jennifer to fool Rory that she is the human version. Ganger Jennifer leads Rory to a console, claiming it will restore power when instead it disables the cooling system for the acid, making it dangerously unstable. She then convinces Rory to lead the human group into the acid storage chamber and traps them inside; crewman Jimmy is killed trying to stall the acid release.

Later, the Ganger Doctor has met with the other Gangers, and discovers their unwillingness to proceed. The Ganger Doctor uses the opportune call of Jimmy's son on his birthday to convince the Ganger Jimmy and the other gangers they are just as real as their human counterparts. Ganger Jennifer becomes furious at this display and rages off; the other Gangers agree to work with the humans to escape the facility. They free the humans trapped in the acid storage room, and race off through the crypts below the monastery, chased by a savage Ganger Jennifer who has transformed herself into a monster. Both Ganger and human sacrifice themselves to stall the monster while letting the rest of the group escape. They eventually come onto a room where the TARDIS, having been trapped in a pool of acid outside, has fallen into the crypt. Ganger Cleaves offers to hold the door to allow the rest to escape, and the Doctor soon joins her, stunning Amy. To Amy's surprise, the Doctor reveals that he and his Ganger had switched shoes long ago; Amy's distrust of the Ganger was completely misplaced. Amy apologies to the Ganger Doctor, who accepts but warns her to "push, Amy, but only when she tells you to". As the surviving humans and Gangers escape to the TARDIS, the Cleaves and Doctor Gangers together face the monster, triggering a sonic screwdriver at the right moment to cause them and the monster to dissolve back into liquid.

Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor indefinitely stabilizes the Gangers' forms, while providing Cleaves a cure to her terminal condition. He drops the factory crew at their headquarters where they plan to reveal the truth of the Flesh to humanity. As the TARDIS crew turns to leave, Amy starts feeling contractions. Back aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor admits his trip to the factory was planned: he wanted to investigate the Flesh in its raw form, as he has known for some time that Amy is a Ganger herself. He promises to her that he will find her before disrupting her form and turning her back to raw Flesh. Amy wakes in a pristine white tube; a slot opens on a wall revealing the "Eye Patch Lady", who informs Amy she is "ready to pop, aren't you". Amy looks down at herself, finding herself fully pregnant, and starts entering labour.


	8. Silence in the Library

The Doctor and Donna arrive in the 51st century at a planet-sized book repository simply called "The Library", summoned by an anonymous request for help on the Doctor's psychic paper. However, they find it completely devoid of humanoid life, and the Library's computers even claim as such, though when the Doctor widens the search for non-humanoid life, the Library's computers claim over "a million million lifeforms" exist. A Node, an information drone which presents a donated human face to the user to facilitate communication, warns them to count the shadows, which appear despite the lack of objects to cast them. They then see the overhead lights in front of them turning off one by one. Fleeing from this power cut, they find a small security camera which responds strangely to probing with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, saying that "it hurts". The bot then warns them that "others are coming" and a team of explorers, led by archaeologist River Song, arrives. The team has come to ascertain the meaning of the Library's final communication, which states "4022 saved, no survivors". River Song seems to know the Doctor, has a diary with a cover matching the Doctor's TARDIS, and even possesses a sonic screwdriver. She also later displays knowledge of the TARDIS's "emergency programme one". She only admits that she will know the Doctor in his relative future, refusing to disclose more for fear of spoilers. Professor Song also recognises Donna's name, but avoids explaining why Donna was not present when she knew the Doctor.

Curiously, the Library's operations seem to be tied to the imagination of a young girl shown throughout the narration; she sees the Doctor and Donna through the eyes of a security camera when they first break into the central room, the exploration team appears on her television when the Doctor attempts to hack the Library computers, and books fly from the shelves when she fiddles with the television's remote control. The girl is under the observation of Dr. Moon, a child psychologist, at the request of her father. Dr. Moon is there to counsel her about her "fantasy" of the library, but Dr. Moon instead tells her that the library she imagines in her nightmares is in fact real, and her real world is a lie. He also states that there are people in her library who need to be saved.

Back in the library the Doctor organises the archaeology team to make sure the area is well lit as he explains that they are surrounded by Vashta Nerada, microscopic carnivorous creatures that disguise themselves as shadows to hunt and latch onto their prey. He notes that they are usually nowhere near as aggressive or numerous as the ones here seem to be. Before he can fully explain, however, a team member (Miss Evangelista) goes off to investigate something the others are ignoring and is stripped to the bone in moments. The Doctor and Donna learn that the exploration team wears communication devices which link to their nervous systems for thought-based communication. As a side-effect, these devices tend to retain an imprint of the user at the moment of death, creating a short-lived "Data Ghost" of that person's consciousness, which is capable of communicating with the living (being 'unaware' that it is dead) but eventually dissipates to the point where it simply repeats the last thing it said or nonsense.

The team's investigation is interrupted when a shadow of Vashta Nerada latches onto the pilot, Dave. Although the Doctor attempts to save him by sealing him inside his suit, the creatures manage to get inside, eat him alive, and then animate his suit in order to chase the other explorers. The Doctor attempts to teleport Donna back to the TARDIS while he leads the rest of the team to safety, but something goes wrong with the teleport and Donna fails to materialise properly. As the team races away from the possessed suit, the Doctor is horrified to find a Node with Donna's face on it, which claims that Donna has left the Library and has been "saved." The show ends in a cliffhanger as the Doctor is forced to leave the Node behind, but is trapped by the approaching suit on one side and the Vashta Nerada shadows on the other.


	9. Forest of the Dead

The Doctor, River Song, Strackman Lux, and the remainder of their team flee the Vashta Nerada, microscopic carnivorous creatures that thrive in the shadows of the planet-sized Library. Other team members are consumed by the Vashta Nerada, their suits and skeletons animated by the creatures who then chase down the survivors. During a respite, Lux explains that the Library was constructed by his grandfather for Lux's aunt, Charlotte Abigail Lux, who was diagnosed with an incurable disease at a young age. Lux's grandfather had a giant computer constructed at the core of the Library to allow Charlotte's mind to live on among the collected works of humankind. The Doctor realises CAL represents Charlotte's mind, struggling to cope after "saving" the thousands of patrons by transferring their consciousnesses to the computer core when the Vashta Nerada attacked; even thevirus checker program housed in the Library's moon, nicknamed "Doctor Moon", is having difficulties helping CAL maintain control.

The Doctor attempts to talk with the Vashta Nerada. He learns that their home, forests from a different planet, were used to create the books of the Library; they now claim the Library as their own. The Doctor requests one day to free those, including his companion Donna Noble, who are trapped in the computer core, after which the Library will belong to the Vashta Nerada; the creatures agree. The Doctor and River descend to the core. The Doctor prepares to hook himself to the computer terminal, aware this will likely kill him. River knocks him out, secures him to a pillar, and takes his place. The Doctor tries to stop her, but River insists that his death now would prevent her meeting him in her own past, creating a paradox. River refuses to tell him who she is before activating the interface, much to the Doctor's anguish.

Within the simulation, an apparently normal contemporary Earth village, Donna is tended to by Dr. Moon and introduced to Lee, whom she eventually marries and raises two children with. Aware that time seems to be skipping in the simulation, Donna is alerted to its computerized nature by Miss Evangelista, one of River's team members killed by the Vashta Nerada; her corrupted consciousness makes her appear deformed, but allows her to see the reality for what it is. Donna returns home questioning her reality, which results in her children disappearing. As River initiates the connection, the simulation starts to fall apart; Donna desperately holds onto Lee as the simulation fades to white.

The patrons stored in the computer are rematerialised at the Library surface, and Lux evacuates them to transport ships. Separately, Donna and Lee attempt to find each other but fail to do so, leaving Donna heartbroken. As they prepare to leave the Library forever, the Doctor and Donna leave River's diary and sonic screwdriver, but moments later the Doctor wonders why he would give River his sonic screwdriver. Racing back to it, he finds a data recorder inside the mechanism which has preserved River's data ghost; he races down to the core and uploads her pattern before it dissipates. River wakes up in the Earth simulation; Charlotte and River's team members who had fallen victim to the Vashta Nerada are there to greet her.


	10. The Time of Angels

The Doctor and Amy travel to a museum in the distant future and discover a message from Dr River Song, engraved in Old HighGallifreyan, the language of the Doctor's home planet, on a damaged flight recorder from the starship _Byzantium_ 12,000 years in the relative past. The Doctor takes the TARDIS to rescue her before the ship crashes on the planet Alfava Metraxis. After the TARDIS lands on the planet via River's guidance, Amy learns from both the Doctor and River that they have a unique relationship owing to the nature of time travel; Dr. Song has met the Doctor numerous times before in her timestream, while the Doctor still barely knows who she is, having met her only once before.

River warns the Doctor that the _Byzantium_'s cargo hold contains a deadly Weeping Angel, which can move only when unobserved by others. She calls down the orbiting Father Octavian and his militarised "clerics" to help her capture the Angel before the radiation leaked from the ship makes it too powerful, and to protect a large human colony on the planet. River, the Doctor and Amy review a four-second loop of security footage of the Angel in the _Byzantium_ vault as the soldiers set up base camp. Outside the trailer, the Doctor and River look through a book written by a madman about the Angels and find the words, "That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel". Meanwhile, Amy has returned to the viewing room; each time she turns away the Angel from the footage moves and it begins to emerge from the screen, trapping her in the room. The Doctor and River attempt to free Amy; the Doctor warns Amy not to look directly into the eyes of the Angel because the book compared eyes to the doors of the soul and the Angels may enter there. Amy is able to turn off the image on a loop break, causing the Angel to disappear and saving herself. As they head toward the crashed ship, Amy continually feels that something is in her eye.

To access the _Byzantium_ and locate the Angel, the group must travel through a "Maze of the Dead", a stone labyrinth with numerous statues erected by the native race, among which the Angel could easily hide. After launching a gravity globe near the roof of the Maze to provide illumination, the group splits up, with some soldiers left to guard the entrance. While the Doctor and River Song discuss the two-headed natives who built the catacombs, it suddenly occurs to them that all the statues have only one head: they must therefore be Weeping Angels. Each of these is slower and weaker than the _Byzantium'_s captured Angel, having had no beings to consume over the centuries, but they are now absorbing energy from the crashed ship; the Doctor surmises that the Angel purposely crashed the _Byzantium_ to rescue its kind. As the group tries to escape, Amy believes that she cannot move because her hand has become stone and she cannot release its grip on the wall of the cave. The Doctor explains that her perception has been influenced by the Angel through her direct eye contact, and she is still fine; he proves it by biting her hand, which allows her to flee. The group soon finds that the Angels have killed their rear guard and are using the consciousness of one soldier, Bob, to speak to the Doctor. The Angels reveal they have lured the group to the highest point of the maze, directly under the crashed ship, and are planning to kill and use their essences to further regenerate. The Doctor tells the Angels that they should have never put him in the trap, and prepares the group to jump once he destroys the gravity globe.


	11. Flesh and Stone

Continuing from the cliffhanger of the previous episode, the destruction of the gravity globe allows the Doctor, Amy, Dr. River Song, and Father Octavian and his clerics to jump into the localised gravity well of the starship _Byzantium_ and escape the horde of approachingWeeping Angels. The Angels follow them into the ship, where the Doctor directs everyone into the ship's oxygen factory, a forest contained within the starship. Before leaving the secondary control room, the Doctor observes a growing, familiar crack, the same one from Amy's bedroom ("The Eleventh Hour"), and determines that it is leaking time energy from which the Angels are currently feeding.

Regrouping in the forest, the Doctor and River Song find Amy struggling with an image of an Angel imprinted in her brain, which is about to kill her. The Doctor instructs Amy to keep her eyes closed to freeze the Angel's effects on her. With Amy unable to move with the rest of the group, the Doctor, River Song, and Octavian attempt to reach the primary control room on the other side of the forest, where they hope to teleport Amy and the four clerics guarding her. Song and Octavian reveal to the Doctor that she is a prisoner in Octavian's custody, with a pardon promised should she help them complete their mission. Octavian is captured and killed by an Angel as the Doctor and River enter the control room. As Amy and the clerics wait for rescue, a crack in the secondary control room opens further, causing the Angels to move away from it. When some of the clerics approach it to investigate, they disappear completely; while Amy remembers them, the remaining clerics have no knowledge of their existence. Amy is soon left alone, as the remaining clerics also disappear investigating the crack. The Doctor instructs Amy to begin moving towards the primary control room, keeping her eyes closed but acting as if she is still able to see in order to fool the Angels. Amy trips, revealing her blindness to the Angels, but before they get her, Song teleports Amy to join her and the Doctor.

The Doctor reveals that the crack is due to an explosion somewhere in time, a date that he and River are able to determine. The Doctor warns that anything that falls into it, such as the clerics, is erased from time; this is why the Angels fear the crack. The only way of temporarily closing the crack is to have some "complicated space-time event" enter it, either the Doctor himself or the whole of the Angels. As the Angels drain power from the ship and seek to use the Doctor to close the crack, the Doctor warns River and Amy to hold onto the controls, as the upended ship's gravity field fails, causing the Angels in the forest to fall into the crack and close it. With the Angels gone, the Angel in Amy's mind never existed, and she is able to recover. Song is recaptured by the clerics; she tells the Doctor that her crime was killing "the best man [she's] ever known", and promises him they will meet again soon when the "Pandorica" opens, which is dismissed by the Doctor as a fairy tale.

Aboard the TARDIS, Amy asks the Doctor to return her to Earth on the night they left because she wants to show him something. In her room, she shows the Doctor her engagement ring and wedding dress, telling him that she is to wed Rory the next day; she then attempts to seduce the Doctor, at which he is very alarmed. However, the Doctor realises that the next day, 26 June 2010, is the same day as the time explosion epicenter, and forcibly takes Amy away so that he can figure out what is going on.


	12. The Christmas Invasion

The Doctor, suffering from post-regeneration effects, lands the TARDIS near Rose Tyler's flat, where she, Jackie and Mickeycarry him into bed and dress him in bedclothes from Jackie's ex-beau. With little to do but wait for the Doctor to recover, Rose and Mickey go Christmas shopping. While out, they are attacked by masked Santa robots, and retreat to the safety of the flat, but find themselves facing an attack from whirling lethal Christmas tree. The Doctor wakes, repels the attack and theorises that the energy of his regeneration is luring the unseen foe to him. Rose, Mickey, and Jackie keep a vigil while the Doctor rests, as he needs more time to recover.

Meanwhile, Prime Minister Harriet Jones and her science team prepare for a live broadcast across the globe from the space probe, "Guinevere One", once it lands on Mars. They are unaware it has been swallowed by a giant spaceship heading for Earth. When the broadcast is shown, an alien face appears. The Sycorax aliens demand Earth's surrender, and cause approximately one-third of the world's population to go into a hypnotic state and pose themselves on the edges of the tallest buildings nearby. The Sycorax threaten to send a signal to make them step off to their deaths if the invaders are not given half of the world's population as slaves. One of the technicians discovers all the hypnotised people share the same blood type, the same as contained in a sample on "Guinevere One". Harriet attempts further negotiations with the Sycorax, and is surprised to find herself and her staff transmatted aboard the ship.

As the Sycorax ship moves over London, Rose, Mickey and Jackie evacuate the Doctor to the TARDIS, but before Jackie can return with additional supplies, the TARDIS is detected by the Sycorax and is transported aboard their ship. When Rose and Mickey attempt to leave, they are shocked, accidentally dropping a container of tea that pours over the TARDIS innards, which begin to smoke. Rose attempts to use the same ploys the Doctor has in the past to scare the Sycorax, but they are not intimidated. This, however, gives enough time for the Doctor to fully recover, rejuvenated by the smoke from the spilled tea. He reintroduces himself to Rose, Mickey, and Harriet, and presses the button that would make the hypnotised humans jump, but he knew the hypnosis couldn't coerce those affected to kill themselves, therefore freeing them. The Doctor challenges the Sycorax leader to a sword fight for the fate of the Earth. During the fight, the leader slices off the Doctor's hand, which falls into the heart of London. But because the Doctor is still within the first 15 hours of regeneration he is able to grow a new hand, and then forces the Sycorax leader to submit. As the Doctor and his allies return inside the ship, the Sycorax leader attempts to attack the Doctor from behind. The Doctor hits a sensor with a fruit he found in his bathrobe, part of the wing folds and the leader falls to his death.

The Doctor forces the remaining Sycorax to leave Earth and promise never to return, and then returns to Earth with Rose, Mickey, and Harriet. As the Sycorax ship moves away, Harriet remotely orders "Torchwood" to fire, causing five laser cannons to strike the ship and destroy it. The Doctor becomes furious with Harriet, who responds that it is their last defense when the Doctor is not present to save the world. He warns her not to challenge him, saying that he could bring down her government with six words. When Harriet firmly stands behind her decision, the Doctor walks over to her aide and whispers: "Don't you think she looks tired?" That evening, as snow (which is actually the ash from the destroyed ship) falls on London, the Doctor selects his new outfit from the TARDIS wardrobe, and joins Rose, Jackie, and Mickey for Christmas dinner. They watch Harriet Jones on the television, fending off rumours about her ill-health and a pending vote of no confidence in the House of Commons. The Doctor and Rose then get ready to set off again for more travels across space and time.


	13. The power of three

Amy and Rory have tried to adjust to normal life without travelling with the Doctor. One day billions of small black cubes appear around the globe, but they appear to be inert and invulnerable. The Doctor arrives to help, having been alerted by news stories. UNIT storms the Ponds' house soon after in response to the Doctor's arrival; the UNIT force is led by scientific adviser Kate Stewart, the daughter of the Doctor's friend and former UNIT commander, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Kate explains that they have no idea of the purpose of the cubes and hope the Doctor can help. After several days of watching the cubes without anything out of the ordinary occurring, the Doctor decides there is no problem and puts Rory's father Brian in charge of watching the cubes as he returns and departs in the TARDIS.

Over the following year, Amy and Rory live out their lives, making commitments despite not knowing if they will be always be around. The Doctor visits them at their wedding anniversary party and takes them on a trip for seven weeks, though returns them a few minutes after leaving. Brian notices their absence and, in private, asks the Doctor the fate of his previous companions. The Doctor admits that while most had left on their own or were left behind, some have died, but promises that will not happen to Amy or Rory. Humanity forgets about the cubes' arrival, and use them as paperweights and similar mundane functions. Unknown to anyone at the hospital where Rory works, a young girl with a cube controls a pair of identical orderlies with distorted faces to capture a few selected patients.

A year after their arrival, the cubes start to activate, scanning the world's information networks and acting in self-defence. The Doctor realises that the cubes are part of a "slow invasion". While Rory and Brian go to the hospital to help those injured by the cubes, the Doctor and Amy are summoned to the UNIT headquarters under the Tower of London where Kate shows them several cubes under investigation, every single one behaving in a different fashion. The cubes then simultaneously display the number "7" and slowly count down. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Brian is taken by the two orderlies to a lift, where they disappear. Rory soon follows and finds that the back of the lift is a portal to a spaceship in Earth's orbit.

The cubes all open when they reach zero, appearing empty, but soon reports of people dying from cardiac arrest appear from around the globe. The Doctor finds that one of his own hearts has stopped, and realises that the cubes sent out an electrical impulse that killed about one-third of the human population. Kate's team traces a communication from the cubes to seven different outposts across the world, including one at Rory's hospital, and the Doctor and Amy race there. Amy uses a defibrillator to restart the Doctor's heart. They find the girl, who the Doctor realises is an android, and disable her before locating the lift and the portal.

Aboard the ship, Amy and Rory rescue Brian while the Doctor encounters a hologram of a member of the Shakri, who, according to Gallifreyan legend, were self-appointed "pest controllers" in the universe. The Shakri states that he and six other ships tied to the other outposts are there to wipe out humanity before it spreads across the galaxy, and prepares to launch a second wave of cubes to kill even more before disappearing. The Doctor uses the ship's computer to reverse the shock the cubes gave to the original victims, restoring them, and escapes the ship before the feedback from the cubes destroys it. As the world recovers, the Doctor prepares to leave when Brian insists that Amy and Rory go with him, stating the adventures they have with him are a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.


	14. The Dalek Invasion of Earth

The TARDIS materialises, the Doctor surmising from the surroundings that they have landed in London only to find it devastated and in ruins. It turns out the year is some time after 2164.[1] Barbara and Susan are taken by a couple of refugees to a nearby shelter in an abandoned Underground station and meet resistance members named Dortmun (the leader), Carl Tyler, David Campbell, Jenny, Jack Craddock, Thomson, Baker and Larry Madison while the Doctor and Ian stumble across bodies wearing strange metal helmets and soon find an army of them and Daleks rising from the River Thames. The Daleks take the Doctor, Ian and resistance members onboard their saucer and convert any escapees into Robomen.

The Doctor is caught breaking out of his cell with Ian and Craddock, who was sent with them, and he and Craddock are to be converted into robomen while Ian runs out to look for Barbara and Susan. But the Doctor's transfer operation breaks down while Susan, Barbara and the resistance team attack the Dalek force using explosives created by Dortmun. But the bombs affect the humans as well as the Daleks and several are injured or killed.

The Daleks retreat to their ship and take off to their mining operations in Bedfordshire. Ian and Larry are left on board the ship hiding unnoticed while the Doctor with Susan, David, Baker and Tyler travel there on foot. Barbara, Dortmun and Jenny make their own ways. Dortmun is exterminated on his way out of London while attempting to use his last bomb against a group of Daleks.

The saucer lands by the mine and Ian and Larry meet miners named Wells and Ashton. Both are later killed by an aggressive creature called a Slyther, a pet of the Black Dalek. The predator falls from a suspended mine cart that Ian and Larry use to try to get away from it, down a mineshaft to its death. The Daleks subsequently send the mine cart down the shaft before Ian and Larry can climb out and they are plummeted down in the cart to the mine.

The Doctor and Susan reunite with Barbara in the mine and discover that the Daleks are drilling through the Earth's crust so that they can blow out its core with a penetration explosive capsule and then use a guidance system to pilot the planet around space. Ian becomes trapped inside the device as it is on schedule. He disarms it but manages to fall at the bottom of the shaft. The Doctor and his friends enter the control room and set the Robomen against the Daleks. The device is rearmed and is sent down the shaft. But Ian creates a barrier to intercept it and he and his friends escape out of the mine before the bomb explodes, destroying the Dalek fleet and causing an entirely new phenomenon — a volcanic eruption in England.

Back in London, the Doctor bids Susan farewell to have a new partnership with David and he, Ian and Barbara leave in the TARDIS.


	15. The fires of Pompeii

**I have a website for anyone who is suffering from writer's block to get their ideas out here is the site:**

** wiki/Fan_fiction_writing_Wiki (copy and paste into your search bar)**

The Doctor (David Tennant) and Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) arrive in what the Doctor believes to be Rome in the first century AD. After an earthquake and witnessing a nearby mountain begin to smoulder, he realises he has in fact materialised in Pompeiion 23 August, AD 79, one day before the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. When he and Donna return to the TARDIS' location, he is told it was sold to a Lucius Caecilius Iucundus (Peter Capaldi), a marble sculptor.

The episode's antagonists are the Pyrovile, giant rock-like creatures resembling golems[_citation needed_] whose home planet was "lost". They operate secretly with the Sibylline Sisterhood as their proxies. They use the Sisterhood, which incorporates a high priestess (Victoria Wicks) and her acolytes, Spurrina (Sasha Behar), Thalina (Lorraine Burroughs), and an unnamed soothsayer (Karen Gillan), to make prophecies while slowly converting them to stone. The Sisterhood is inducting Caecilius' daughter Evelina (Francesca Fowler) and is allied to the local augur Lucius Petrus Dextrus (Phil Davis). The Doctor is disturbed by their knowledge of his and Donna's personal lives, and by Lucius' latest commission, a marble circuit board.

The Doctor breaks into Lucius' home and discovers that he is creating an energy converter. He is accosted by Lucius, who sends a Pyrovile to kill the Doctor. The confusion allows the Sisterhood to kidnap Donna briefly. The Doctor quickly rescues Donna and escapes with her into the Sisterhood's hypocaust system, which leads to the centre of Mount Vesuvius.

A dramatisation of the eruption of Mount Vesuvius, in a scene from the 2003 BBC co-production _Pompeii: The Last Day_.

Mount Vesuvius is being used by the Pyrovile to convert the human race to Pyroviles, in an effort to conquer Earth. The Doctor realises the volcano will not erupt if the energy converter is running, and with Donna's encouragement, subsequently switches it off, triggering the eruption of Vesuvius, considering Pompeii's destruction and the death of its population the lesser of two evils. The Doctor attempts to leave, but Donna convinces him to save Caecilius and his family, whom he then takes on board the TARDIS. The family, The Doctor, and Donna then watch Pompeii's destruction from a vantage point. The Doctor assures the family that Pompeii is never forgotten before leaving with Donna. As he watches the destruction, Caecilius comments that "the great god Vulcan must be enraged", and coins the word "volcano" to describe it. Afterwards, the Doctor comments that Donna was right: that some times he needs someone to stop him.

The last scene takes place six months later in Rome. Caecilius' family are shown to be successful: Caecilius is running a profitable business, Evelina has a social life in comparison to her seclusion in Pompeii (with her arm having fully healed), and his son Quintus (Francois Pandolfo) has given up the wasteful life he led in Pompeii and is training to become a doctor. Before Quintus leaves, he pays tribute to the family's household gods, whose statues are in the form of the Doctor, Donna and the TARDIS (stylized with a Roman staircase).

**Check out my website! PM me if you would like me to create a page for you. Tell me the ****book, your username, the category, (doctor who ect.) and the topic. (plays/musicals, T.V. shows ect.)**


	16. The Sontaran Stratagem

Martha Jones calls the Doctor to ask for assistance during an investigation by UNIT. Minutes after the TARDIS materialises in contemporary Britain, Martha authorises the raid of an ATMOS factory. The Doctor introduces his companion Donna Noble(Catherine Tate) to Martha and UNIT; Donna instantly befriends Martha, but is concerned about UNIT's ethics and asks the Doctor why he is associated with them; the Doctor ambiguously replies he used to work for them in the "70s or 80s."

ATMOS is marketing a satellite navigation system developed by child prodigy Luke Rattigan (Ryan Sampson). The system also reduces carbon dioxide emissions to zero; UNIT requested the Doctor's help because the technology is not contemporary and potentially alien. UNIT are also concerned about fifty-two simultaneous deaths occurring spontaneously several days before the narrative. The Doctor travels to Rattigan's private school to investigate the system, and discovers that the episode's events are being influenced by the Sontarans.

The Sontarans depicted in the episode are part of a battlegroup led by General Staal, "the undefeated" (Christopher Ryan). Instead of an instant invasion, they are tactically approaching an invasion with a combination of human clones, mind control, and ATMOS; Martha is captured by two of the controlled humans and cloned to provide a tactical advantage against UNIT.

A subplot depicts Donna returning to her home to warn her mother Sylvia (Jacqueline King) and grandfather Wilfred Mott (Bernard Cribbins) about the Doctor, having been advised to do so by Martha. Concerned about the implications of telling the truth, Donna decides against warning her mother. At the end of the episode, the Doctor investigates the ATMOS device attached to Donna's car and discovers a secondary function: the device can emit a poisonous gas. Wilfred attempts to take the car off the road, but is trapped when Staal activates all 400 million ATMOS devices installed in cars worldwide. The episode's cliffhanger depicts Donna shouting for help while the Doctor stares helplessly at a street full of cars emitting the gas, while on their ship orbiting the planet, the Sontarans prepare themselves for battle.


	17. The Poison Sky

Continuing the narration from "The Sontaran Stratagem", the Doctor (David Tennant) and UNIT determine that the ATMOS automotive devices, Sontaran in nature, are creating a lethal gas that is slowly filling Earth's atmosphere. Donna Noble (Catherine Tate), after ensuring her family's safety, is inside the TARDIS when the Sontaran clone of Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) informs the Sontarans of its position, allowing them to bring it to their orbiting ship. The Sontarans then disable their teleport pods, deliberately stranding their human agent in charge of construction of the ATMOS devices, child prodigy Luke Rattigan (Ryan Sampson).

From UNIT's headquarters, the Doctor communicates with the Sontarans, led by General Staal (Christopher Ryan), and learns they are seeking to transform the Earth into a place hospitable to their species in order to clone more soldiers in their ongoing war against theRutans. The Sontarans further prevent a launch of nuclear weapons by UNIT against their ship through the Martha clone; the Doctor, realizing that the Sontaran ship would be impervious to the weapons' impact, realizes the Sontarans are instead preventing the disruption of their atmospheric conversion.

UNIT attempts to attack the ATMOS factory, but the Sontarans use an energy field to cause the conventional copper-lined bullets in their weapons to expand and jam the firearms, leaving them helpless as the troops are decimated. UNIT re-engage in a counter-attack using rad-steel bullets, and along with the aircraft carrier _Valiant_ blowing the lethal gas away, puts the Sontarans on the defensive. Finding the TARDIS missing, the Doctor cryptically relays instructions to Donna to find and re-engage the teleport pods while he goads Staal. Then, following UNIT's offensive, the Doctor ventures into the factory and discovers the real Martha in one of the Sontaran's cloning devices deep in the factory. Having long figured out the truth about the clone, the Doctor reawakens the real Martha, killing the clone in the process, and instructs Martha to continue to hold back the missile launches.

The Doctor aids Donna in using the teleport pods to return to Earth, and then reverses the transport of the TARDIS to bring it off the ship. The three use the teleport in the cloning room to go to Rattigan's estate, finding the teenager distraught over the potential disaster to Earth that he caused. The Doctor collects the necessary equipment to construct his own atmospheric converter, harmlessly igniting the poison gas across the globe and ending the threat. However, the Doctor is aware the Sontarans will not concede defeat so easily and teleports with the converter aboard the Sontaran vessel, planning on activating it and destroying the ship if they do not leave voluntarily. Staal calls the Doctor's bluff, knowing he would also die, but before anyone can react, Rattigan teleports aboard, forces the Doctor back to Earth through the pod, and sacrifices himself by triggering the device, destroying the ship and the Sontarans aboard.

As the ATMOS devices are removed from cars and destroyed across the globe, Martha says goodbye to Donna and the Doctor in the TARDIS and prepares to head home. However, before she can leave, the TARDIS suddenly springs to life, locking the doors and piloting itself to an unknown destination as the jar containing the Doctor's severed hand bubbles.


	18. The Unicorn and the Wasp

The Doctor (David Tennant) and Donna Noble (Catherine Tate) arrive in 1926 and invite themselves to a dinner party hosted by Lady Eddison (Felicity Kendal) and her husband, Colonel Hugh (Christopher Benjamin). They are thrilled to find one of the guests is Agatha Christie (Fenella Woolgar), and realise that today is when she will inexplicably disappear for ten days. As the party ensues, some of the guests are found dead, following patterns from Christie's books,[6] though the Doctor finds traces of alien morphic residue at one of the scenes. Donna also encounters a giant wasp, which she is able to scare off. Donna, the Doctor, and Agatha Christie chase the creature, but it morphs into a humanoid shape and eludes them. The Doctor himself becomes poisoned with cyanide but his Time Lord physiology allows him to detoxify himself with a combination of ingredients of ginger beer, protein, salt and a "shock" provided by Donna kissing him. This inspires him to add pepper to the dinner meal; while harmless to humans, it would act as an insecticide due to piperine. As they eat, the guests hear the wasp sound, but the lights in the room are blown out before they discover the identity of the alien. When the lights are restored, they have found that Lady Eddison's _Firestone_ necklace has been stolen, and that Roger, Lady Eddison's son, was stabbed with a knife.

The Doctor assembles the remaining guests in the sitting room, and first Christie, then the Doctor himself, reveal several truths they've recognized about the guests, including the identity of the thief who stole the Firestone. Most importantly, he has determined that Lady Eddison's claim of suffering from malaria years ago was due to her becoming impregnated by a Vespiform (played in human form byDamien Mantoulan), who had also given her the Firestone necklace as a means of linking her telepathically with their child. Eddison ultimately left the boy for adoption. The Doctor reveals that child is the Reverend Golightly (Tom Goodman-Hill), who recently became aware of his alien nature in a bout of anger and, through the telepathic link with his mother, absorbed the details of an Agatha Christie murder mystery (which Lady Eddison was reading when the link was revived), prompting him to kill in similar fashion.

Golightly transforms back into a wasp and threatens the guests. Agatha grabs the Firestone necklace and lures the wasp away while driving towards the nearby Silent Pool, with the Doctor and Donna giving chase. When they catch up to Agatha, Donna grabs the necklace from Agatha and throws it into the water, prompting the wasp to dive in after it and drown. Due to her brief possession of the necklace, Agatha also suffers the wasp's death pangs but then merely falls down unconscious. The Doctor realizes this is the event that gave her the amnesia during her disappearance, and uses the TARDIS to quietly drop her near the Harrogate Hotel ten days later.

As the two return to the TARDIS, the Doctor shows Donna Agatha's novel _Death in the Clouds_ (in the Tom Adams cover edition, which features a giant wasp), in which wasps play a significant part, concluding that her amnesia was not complete. The Doctor explains that his copy was printed in the year 5,000,000,000 and that Agatha Christie is literally the best-selling novellist of all time.


	19. The Snowmen

In England 1842, a young boy builds a snowman but refuses to play with the other children. The snowman starts speaking to the boy, repeating his assertions that the other children are "silly" and that he "doesn't need anybody." Fifty years later, the boy has grown up to be Dr Simeon, proprietor of "The Great Intelligence Institute". He hires men to collect samples of snow, which he places in a large snow-filled globe in his laboratory, and later feeds the men to a group of animated snowmen.

The Doctor, still despondent after losing his former companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams, has parked his TARDIS above London among the clouds, descending to the surface via a long circular staircase. He has gathered his allies, the Silurian Madame Vastra, her human companion Jenny, and the Sontarian Strax, to scout around London to look for any oddities. Vastra and Jenny encounter Dr Simeon and follow him, curious as to his interest in the snow.

Elsewhere, Clara, a barmaid, investigates a disturbance outside her tavern to find the Doctor walking by. She accuses him of creating a snowman nearby, but the Doctor realises that the snowman is made of snow with some type of memory. The Doctor attempts to leave discreetly, but Clara follows him to a coach, curious to his actions. The Doctor instructs Strax, waiting nearby, to bring a "memory worm", with the intent to use the creature's touch to wipe away the last hour of Clara's memory, in particularly her knowledge of him. As more snowmen start to appear and become animated with intent to harm the pair, the Doctor tells Clara that her thoughts are creating the snowmen, and to think of them melting; after she concentrates, the snowmen turn into water. After Strax accidentally wipes his own memory, twice, Clara retorts that if the Doctor does the same to her, she will forget how to deal with the snowmen should they appear again. The Doctor lets her go, and then evades her, taking his stairway back to the TARDIS; Clara follows, finding the TARDIS locked and knocks, then hurried around the TARDIS when the Doctor comes out to investigate. While the Doctor follows her around, still unaware that she's the same girl he met earlier, she returns down the staircase.

Clara returns to her other job as governess for the children of Captain Latimer, replacing the former governess who had drowned and been frozen in his mansion's pond a year before. She finds out that Latimer's daughter has been having horrible dreams about the old governess returning from her icy grave in the pond and killing them all. Clara attempts to contact the Doctor but instead attracts the attention of Jenny, who takes her to see Madame Vastra. Vastra tells Clara she gets only one word to impress the Doctor with if she wants his help. Clara tells him "Pond", which spurs the Doctor into action.

The Doctor visits Dr Simeon's laboratory, and finds that the giant snow-filled globe contains the Great Intelligence, the entity that has been speaking to Dr Simeon since he was a child. The Doctor learns that the Great Intelligence has been controlling the snowmen and has taken great interest in Latimer's pond, and goes there to investigate. As Clara and the children are waiting, a humanoid ice creature in the form of the former governess rises out of the pond and enters the mansion. The ice governess attacks Clara and the children, but the Doctor appears just in time to destroy it. Vastra, Jenny and Strax arrive as Dr Simeon and his snowmen cover the mansion in ice, and the reanimated ice creature resumes its attack. After assuring that that his allies will protect Latimer and his children, the Doctor flees with Clara to the roof of the mansion followed by the ice creature. The Doctor and Clara take to the circular stairway to the TARDIS followed by the ice creature, and the Doctor creates a barrier at the top to halt the ice creature's advance.

The Doctor introduces Clara to the TARDIS and explains that he has been reluctant to gain a companion, but now considers her to be one, giving her a TARDIS key and saying "I never know why — I only know who". However, just as she takes it, the ice creature, having broken through the barrier, grabs Clara and pulls her over the edge of the clouds, causing her to fall back to Earth before the Doctor can save her.

The Doctor helps to recover the barely-alive Clara from the army of snowmen with his TARDIS and returns to the mansion, giving her to Strax to care for. He collects the ice fragments from the creature, assuring they remain dormant but finding they contain ice-based DNA, the material that the Great Intelligence is looking for, and apparently places them in a souvenir London Underground biscuit tin. He and Vastra travel to Dr Simeon's lab, where the Doctor reveals the Great Intelligence's plan to replace humanity with ice creatures, and holds up the tin, stating that it contains the ice DNA that is necessary for the plan. Dr Simeon grabs the tin, but opens it to find it contains the memory worm. It bites Simeon; the Doctor (who previously noted that the worm's bite would erase decades of memory) states that the Great Intelligence, which has been existing as a mirror of Dr Simeon's thoughts, will vanish with the erasure of Dr Simeon's memories. Instead, the Intelligence reveals that it existed long enough that it can now control Dr Simeon's body, which it uses to attack The Doctor.

Just as Dr Simeon is about to kill the Doctor, the influence of the Great Intelligence wanes greatly, and Dr Simeon, now dead, falls to the floor. Outside, a salt-water rain has started, and the Doctor realises that some other, more powerful psychic ability has taken control of the snow from the Great Intelligence. The Doctor deduces that it must be Clara, crying as she nears her death, and with Vastra, he quickly returns to Latimer's mansion in the TARDIS. Strax informs the Doctor that Clara only has moments left. The Doctor tries to cheer Clara up, returning the TARDIS key to her before she dies.

At her funeral, the Doctor reads Clara's full name, Clara Oswin Oswald, on her tombstone and finally realises she is the same woman he met, turned into a Dalek, in "Asylum of the Daleks". He gleefully announces that the same person dying twice is an impossibility and one he must investigate, and says his goodbyes to his allies. In contemporary times, a young woman resembling Clara walks through the graveyard where her namesake is buried. Meanwhile, the Doctor dashes around the TARDIS console, saying Clara's full name and telling her to "watch me run".


	20. The Dalek's master plan

Some six months after the events of "Mission to the Unknown", the TARDIS arrives on the planet Kembel, and the Doctor leaves the TARDIS to try to find medical aid for the wounded Steven, leaving him with the Trojan servant girl Katarina.

Meanwhile, two Space Agents, Bret Vyon and the injured Kert Gantry, are also on the planet trying to find out what happened to their agent, Marc Cory. Eventually Gantry tells Vyon to go on without him, as he will slow Vyon down. Seconds after Vyon leaves, a Dalekfinds Gantry and kills him. Vyon then spots the Doctor leaving the TARDIS, and takes the key from him at gunpoint. Eventually finding the TARDIS, Vyon demands that the occupants take him off the planet, but Katarina barely understands what's going on, much less how to work the ship. Steven then briefly recovers and knocks Vyon out after seeing him threaten Katarina. The Doctor returns to the TARDIS and finds that Vyon left the key in the door. The Doctor freely enters the TARDIS and places knocked out Vyon in a restraining chair then goes back outside.

On Earth, Mavic Chen, Guardian of the Solar System, announces to the people that he will be going on a break. However, in reality he is joining the alliance that has been formed by the Daleks, and arrives on the planet Kembel soon afterwards.

Seeing Chen's spaceship (termed a "spar") arrive, the Doctor returns to the TARDIS, only to find it surrounded by Daleks.

Katarina had released Vyon, who cured Steven with some field medicine (two white tablets that he has in his jacket pocket), and they meet up with the Doctor soon after, just as the Daleks set fire to the jungle in order to drive out any further intruders. While the alliance prepares for a meeting of its leaders, Chen and another leader, Zephon, watch the jungle burn. Chen goes to the meeting, but Zephon refuses to go with him, saying that he will go when he feels like it. The Doctor and his companions infiltrate the city, and spot Zephon going to the meeting. They knock Zephon out, tie him up, dress the Doctor up in Zephon's large cloak and send him to the meeting while the other three break into Chen's spar.

Arriving at the meeting, the other leaders express irritation at the lateness of "Zephon." The meeting begins, and the Dalek Supremereports that their ultimate weapon, the Time Destructor, is now complete. Chen reveals that he has procured a sample of the extremely rare mineral taranium (it takes 50 Earth years to produce tiny amount of it), a vital part to operate the Time Destructor. Meanwhile, the real Zephon has managed to untie himself and sounds the alarm. In the resulting confusion, the Doctor steals the taranium and flees. However, Vyon hears the alarm and prepares to take off in the spar without him.

The Doctor manages to get to Chen's spar just in time for take-off. The Daleks blame Zephon for the situation, saying that his tardiness caused the Doctor and companions to find him, but Zephon defends his actions and accuses Chen of arranging to have the taranium stolen back. Chen says that Zephon's accusation is nonsensical and the Daleks agree, concluding that Zephon is the one who's responsible. Zephon tells the Daleks that two of the other leaders will also leave if he does, only to have the leaders in question to swear allegiance to the Daleks. Finally, Zephon announces that he is leaving the alliance. He does not get the chance – a Dalek kills him as he goes to leave.

On course for Earth, the Doctor reveals that he found a tape while he was in the jungle. The group plays it back, and it turns out to be from Agent Cory, whose brief statements confirm what they already know. As they near the prison planet Desperus – where convicts are simply left, without having any guards or means of escape – the Daleks use a randomiser to disable the controls of the spar. The spar crashes down towards the planet below, causing minor damage to the ship upon landing. Realising that the impact should have

totally destroyed the spar, the four conclude that the Daleks want them alive and quickly begin repairing the ship. Upon seeing the landing, a group of prisoners attempt to get on board, but the Doctor electrifies the ship entrance and the prisoners are knocked unconscious. A Dalek ship arrives, but misjudges its landing and suffers a crippling crash. The spar manages to take off again, and Katarina goes to check the airlock but finds a convict who managed to get onboard just before take-off, the other prisoners having discharged the electricity in the ship's entrance.

The convict, Kirksen, holds Katarina at knifepoint and threatens to kill her unless the travellers take him to the nearest planet – Kembel. The group eventually decides to comply, but their decision soon proves irrelevant as Katarina activates the airlock, blowing her and Kirksen into space. Stunned, Steven suggests that she must have done it accidentally, but the Doctor thinks that it was deliberate.

Upon seeing the events, the Daleks remotely destroy the pursuit ship for their failure to land properly, but seem satisfied that the delay caused by the crash will allow Chen enough time to get to Earth and have the trio arrested when they arrive.

Arriving on Earth, the three evade detection, and go to see Vyon's old friend, Daxtar. Daxtar initially seems co-operative, but the Doctor realises he's allied with Chen when he mentions the taranium before anyone else does. Vyon quickly kills Daxtar, much to the Doctor's annoyance, but there's little time to dwell on this as Chen's security agents, led by Sara Kingdom, arrive. Vyon allows the Doctor and Steven to get away by throwing himself at Kingdom, but she overpowers and kills him. She orders Borkar, her colleague, to "shoot on sight" at the intruders.

Sara Kingdom chases the Doctor and Steven to a laboratory, where they are all accidentally caught up in a molecular disseminationexperiment and are transported to the planet Mira.

Chen pretends that he planned this accident, and tells the Daleks where to find the Doctor and Steven. On Mira, Kingdom (who turns out to be Vyon's sister) is forced to join forces with the Doctor and Steven as they are attacked by savage invisible creatures. The Doctor and Steven manage to convince Sara of Chen and the Daleks' true intentions, just as a Dalek ship arrives. The Daleks fend off an attack from the invisible creatures, and demand that the three surrender. The Doctor reluctantly announces that "the Daleks have won."

Fortunately for the Doctor and his companions, more invisible creatures attack, allowing the three to escape and steal the Dalek ship. They try to return to Earth, but the Daleks take control of the ship remotely then use a magnetic beam to draw it to Kembel. Realising that they don't have much time, the Doctor decides to build a fake taranium core, which he can give to the Daleks while keeping the real one. Steven then gets the idea to charge up the fake core with gravitic energy, but in the process encloses himself in a forcefield and is left barely conscious.

Upon landing, the three negotiate with Chen (who has since returned to Kembel) to be allowed to conduct the handover of the (fake) taranium core at the TARDIS. The Daleks refuse, but Chen persuades the Daleks that they don't have anything to lose, thinking that the Doctor will be unable to stop them after the core has been handed over. The Doctor and Sara return to the TARDIS, while Steven hands over the core. The Daleks try to kill him, but the forcefield manages to protect him, though it is exhausted in the process.

After leaving Kembel, the TARDIS lands, but the Doctor warns that "the atmosphere outside is entirely poisonous."

The group has landed in 1960s England, outside a police station. They get themselves arrested, but later manage to escape. The TARDIS next lands on the set of a silent film, causing many problems for the film crew (such as the Doctor being mistaken for a cultural advisor and the lead actress nearly quitting because she thinks the director wants to replace her with Sara) before escaping. Upon their escape, they have a toast to Christmas, and the Doctor wishes a happy Christmas to the viewers (one of only a handful of occasions in which a character breaks the fourth wall[_citation needed_]).

Meanwhile, back on Kembel, the fake taranium core is fitted to the Time Destructor, which is then tested on another representative, Trantis, who has proven useless to the Daleks. However, there is no effect and the fake core quickly exhausts itself, leaving Trantis totally unharmed. The Daleks accuse Chen of lying about the taranium, when Chen realises that it was the Doctor that switched the cores. The Daleks send a request to Skaro for a time machine, in order to pursue the Doctor. Trantis is then killed by a Dalek.

The TARDIS briefly lands back on Earth during a cricket match, then on a volcanic planet. The three travellers have been followed by the Meddling Monk, who damages the TARDIS's door lock, then mockingly informs the Doctor and companions that they are stranded on the planet for the rest of their lives. Not to be deterred, the Doctor performs makeshift repairs to the lock, and gets back inside the TARDIS. The Monk is surprised by this, but follows the Doctor to his next destination.

Meanwhile, the Daleks' time machine has arrived on Kembel. The task force leaves in it and the rest of the Daleks join the Supreme in a victory chant.

The Doctor and his companions and the Monk arrive in ancient Egypt, along with Mavic Chen and the Daleks, who begin their search for the taranium.

Realising that the Monk and someone else has arrived, Steven and Sara go to find out who it is while the Doctor repairs the lock, but are arrested as looters by the guards of the nearby pyramid and accused of being in league with the Daleks, who have killed a number of other guards. While the two make their escape the Monk tries to find the Doctor, but is instead found by Chen who offers him an ultimatum – help them find the taranium or the Daleks will kill him. Unsurprisingly, the Monk accepts.

The Doctor sees the Monk and follows him back to the TARDIS, where he attacks him before leaving. Soon, Steven and Sara return, looking for the Doctor, but instead see a bandage-wrapped hand reaching out from a large box

It is the Monk, wrapped up by the Doctor. Steven and Sara take him to go and find the Doctor. However, they don't get far before being caught by the Daleks and Chen, who demands the taranium. In desperation, the Monk suggests using Steven and Sara as hostages. Chen accepts this, and tells the Daleks that the Doctor will not allow the two to be killed.

As the Doctor breaks into the Monk's TARDIS and steals something, Chen announces over a loudspeaker that unless he hands over the taranium, Sara and Steven will be killed. The Doctor is dismayed, but has little choice but to comply. When he hands over the core, the Daleks try to kill them and the Monk but they all escape, helped by an attack by the Egyptian guards. While the guards disable some of the Daleks, most of them escape and return to their time machine with Chen.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor admits that he did not have time to build another fake, and had to hand over the real taranium. But he's stolen the Monk's directional controller – evidenced when the Monk lands on an ice planet and realises that without having any control over the direction of his TARDIS he now has little chance of ever catching the Doctor.

The Doctor fits the control and takes off, but the console room is engulfed in a flash of white light.

The directional control has burnt itself out almost instantly (due to the Monk's TARDIS being a later model than the Doctor's), but it is enough to get them back to Kembel. The three leave the TARDIS, but Sara and Steven lose the Doctor in the jungle and proceed to the city alone. Upon arrival they find the Dalek city deserted, and the alliance leaders imprisoned. They agree to turn on the Daleks, and in exchange are released from the prison cell. They take off in their ships – apart from Chen, who is apparently killed when his spar explodes just after take-off.

Searching the jungle, they find the entrance to a second, underground city, which the Daleks are now using. As they prepare to enter, Chen returns, having faked his death, and takes the two prisoner. He leads them into the underground city.

They go through the underground city and Chen leads them into the control room in grandiose fashion. Thinking that he was still imprisoned in the first city, the Dalek leader announces that their alliance is over. Chen refuses to accept this, and proclaims himself the leader of the alliance. He tries to kill the Dalek leader, but his blast simply diffuses off the Dalek's shield. The Dalek orders Chen taken outside and killed, causing Chen to flee boasting that he is immortal. He's quickly proven wrong when a Dalek patrol corners him and guns him down.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the Doctor enters the control room and activates the Time Destructor. The Daleks return, but are powerless to do anything due to the danger of the Doctor increasing the Destructor's power. He orders Sara and Steven back to the TARDIS, but Sara refuses to go. The two flee with the Time Destructor through the jungle, which rapidly begins to deteriorate and die. The Daleks pursue them, but seem immune to the effects. The Doctor and Sara reach the TARDIS but have been aged massively by the Destructor. The two collapse and Sara disintegrates. Steven rushes outside and tries to deactivate the Destructor, but cannot do anything. As he begins to rapidly age, he tries to help the Doctor, but is ordered to get back into the TARDIS. Fortunately, when trying to deactivate the destructor he managed to reverse it, thus causing the two to revert to approximately their previous ages. The pursuing Daleks try to destroy the Destructor with their weapons but instead cause it to run uncontrollably fast, destroying the Daleks and reducing the planet to a lifeless, barely habitable wasteland.

The Doctor and Steven emerge from the TARDIS sometime later, the Destructor having burnt itself out. "What a terrible waste..." mutters the Doctor, referring to the death and destruction that has taken place.


End file.
